


Brightest Day

by Popinbunnies



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popinbunnies/pseuds/Popinbunnies
Summary: The boy is logical. Serious and cautious. The exact opposite of Jordan.Perfect.Ganthet looks at the scrawny boy before him, "You  will do." He says.He knows he chose well.





	1. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps

When Tim was little, he used to have Green Lantern pajamas.

It was silly, really. But before the quadruple somersault and _Robin is Dick Grayson_ , Tim often pretended he was a certain space cop. The black sleepwear with the mini Green Lantern symbols all over it growing thin and old from years of tear.

Of course, Tim grew out of them when he five and Mother threw them out.

(Big boys didn't wear silly pajamas, and Tim was a big boy now and could stay at home without a nanny anymore.)

After deducing Batman and Robin's identities, the other superheroes in comparison were laughably easy.

Tim had snorted outloud when he hacked the Daily Planet's website. Because seriously, Superman?

_Glasses?_

He had no idea why nobody found out who Clark Kent _really_ was at this point.

And since the Superhero community was small and close knitted, it was even easier than expected for Tim to trace from one connection and friend to another. It was kind of like connect the dots, except a lot more fun in Tim's opinion.

So obviously, after figuring out Barry Allen's (the Flash) secret identity, Tim found out what his best friend, Hal Jordan, did in his free time.

Hal Jordan. The first human Green Lantern. Guardian of Sector 2814. The man with no fear. Heralded as possibly the greatest Green Lantern of all time.

But also more recently known as the Parallax.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

For some reason, Tim isn't really that surprised. Perhaps it was the fact he stalked Batman and Robin. Or maybe because he was from Gotham. The people who live here eventually stop being surprised by whatever crazy thing is thrown at them next.

Because... _Gotham_.

That word alone was enough of an explanation.

But regardless of why Tim isn't surprised, there was still the problem of a floating blue Yoda in his room.

"Who are you?"

But instead of answering, the regal being regarded Tim with an oddly approving gaze, "You will do."

Tim blinked confusedly at the (he was pretty sure, but you never knew) alien, "Um... Thanks?"

The blue Yoda nodded as if to say  _no problem,_ before opening his mouth to speak.

"Tim Drake of Earth," The creature began. His eerily white eyes seeming to glow with a greenish light--

Wait a moment.

Tim's eyes widened as he continued to see with disbelieving eyes as the who he was sure now was a Guardian literally started glowing. An idea of why a  _Guardian_ of all people was now in his room quickly planting in Tim's mind.

The Guardian's next words only confirmed his theory.

"You have been _chosen_."

Well crap.

For a stunned moment as Tim's brain slowly processed the fact that _yes this was happening to you,_ he could only watch, frozen, as ethereal green tendrils shot out from the weird aura the Guardian had going on and race towards him, and wrapping itself around Tim's body.

Strangely enough, it was a comforting warm feeling. Like a heating blanket.

Tim blinked rapidly as he suddenly registered that there was a  _Green Lantern ring_ on his finger.

Is this real?? He wildly wondered as his world tipped upside down. Maybe I just fell asleep at my desk again and this is all a dream...

Hah, yeah right.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tim held his hands up and tried to pry the ring off his finger, "Wait a moment--"

"Yes?"

"You're making _me_ a Green Lantern? I'm only eleven! Surely there's been a mistake?"

But the Guardian only smiled demurely at Tim, "Calm yourself, my young friend... You have the ability to overcome great fear."

Tim gaped at him.

"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

Then an explosion of light nearly blinded him, as a very confused Tim tried to make sense of what was happening. And when Tim opened his eyes again, he felt almost--

Warm?

Tim gasped when he looked down to see his outfit had changed into the familiar Green Lantern uniform, which confirmed-- Yes, Tim. This was real.

Holy crap.

Tim looked up at the Guardian, who raised an eyebrow at him, waiting expectantly for... _Something_. Tim wasn't really sure what he was expecting.

Silence rang between them.

Until finally, he managed to speak up,"... I'm still confused."

The Guardian continued looking at him, waiting patiently.

The Guardian quirks an eyebrow, "And why is that?" He says.

"Because... I'm not special. I _know_ that... There are seven billion other people in the world, and thousands in Gotham City... So why?"

The Guardian continued staring at Tim, "... What you call Gotham City is filled with scum and filth..."

Tim nodded, already knowing this. Because. Who didn't?

"Yes, but... Why not an adult? Someone who'll be a better Green Lantern than a mere child?"

This time, it's the Guardian that looks confused, "That is very true, but it is not I who chooses the Lantern. It is the ring." He looks thoughtful,"...Would you not use the vigilante called Batman as your example? He conquered many of his darkest fears."

Tim frowned, "What?"

"Is that not correct?" The Guardian questioned.

"... No," Tim says slowly, "Batman shouldn't be a Green Lantern. Gotham needs Batman. What's your point?"

"My point, Tim Drake," The Guardian says, "Is that Gotham was the closest city I landed near. And out of the entire population, only the man you humans call "Batman" and you, Tim Drake regularly face your worst fears..."

Tim's eyes widened.

"And even then, Batman has never really conquered his greatest fear... And he never will."

Tim blinked, surprised. His mind whirring as it thought of what fear was so great, _Batman_ himself couldn't conquer it.

The Guardian waited patiently as he watched the incredibly shrewd and intelligent boy think. 

Tim frowned as he started thinking about all the possible fears Batman-- Bruce Wayne had. All he could think of was the Joker... But that doesn't sound right...

Wait a moment.

Tim gasped as the answer came, "... Did he never get over his parents dying?"

"Correct."

The Guardian and the boy stared at each other.

"Then what about  _me_? What's _my_ greatest fear?"

The Guardian only looks at Tim, "I do not know. But the ring has judged, and it chose you. Use it wisely."

Tim mused over that piece of information, silent for a moment. Before he finally asked his last question, "What happened to Hal Jordan?"

For a moment, the Guardian looks briefly surprised that Tim knew the previous Green Lantern's secret identity. But then he sighs sadly, "... I am afraid Hal Jordan is gone. We- I mean, the Guardians did not account for how he would react to the destruction of Coast City..."

Tim stared at him knowingly, "There's no more 'Green Lantern Corps', is there?"

"... No." Came the sad answer.

"What happened?"

The Guardian sighs, "He went insane from grief after the loss of his home and loved ones."

Tim heard about Coast City on the radio. The aftermath between Superman and one of his many enemies, who went by the name Mongul.

The once lovely and famously beautiful Coast City was gone.

Tim figured Hal Jordan must have lost all of his family, friends, and maybe a girlfriend at once... Which was incredibly sad when Tim thought about it, even if he couldn't sympathize (he didn't have anybody to lose).

The Guardian waits as Tim thinks about his new situation.

"One last question," Tim says, "What's your name?"

The Guardian is once again startled by the unexpected question but answers, "You may call me Ganthet.

Tim knows this is probably his only chance to help the world, and more.

"Okay then... _Ganthet_. I've decided." Tim looks at Ganthet in the eye, "I will be the next Green Lantern."

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Bruce nearly spits out his coffee when he reads the Gazette's morning news.

**The Green Nightlight?**

It was only one of the many articles of Gotham's newest superhero. And while Bruce had originally brushed the rumors as that, just rumors, he was quickly deciding this was the real thung. Even though the pictures were blurry and shaky, they were unmistakable.

There was a new Green Lantern. And though Bruce had been expecting a new one after Hal Jordan...

He certainly  _wasn't_  expecting a ten year old kid. And that was being generous.

Hell, the child looked like a particularly strong gust of wind could blow him over!

But most importantly, Bruce thought as her glared at the newspaper, vaguely hoping to incinerate it so it would never bother him again, this new Green Lantern was from _Gotham_ , of all places.

From his side of the kitchen table, Jason looks up to see Bruce's now familiar constipated expression-- the one where he was questioning all of his life choices that led up to this point.

"Asdfghjkl?"

Translation: Who's the kid?

Jason asks as he scarfs down his toast and eggs with the speed only a growing teenage boy can do.

Bruce ignored him and sighs, already rubbing his temples from the growing headache he knows this new Green Lantern will cause.

Behind Jason, Alfred sniffs, "Please do stop to chew your food before you speak, Master Jason." He reprimands Jason, "I know it is a foreign concept, but in this house, I will not tolerate such... Barbaric manners."

Alfred raises his infamous eyebrow at Jason's suddenly sheepish face.

"Sorry," Jason finally says when he comes back up for air, "Seems like this kid doesn't know what he's getting into, that's all. What happened to the old Green Lantern, anyways? Didn't he like, go crazy?"

Bruce just grunted indecipherably as he continued paging through the articles about Gotham's newest vigilante.

Translation: None of your business. And chew your food.

(In the background, Alfred sighs as he thinks about how he lives with barbarians who can't even communicate properly like normal human beings.)

Jason shrugs, knowing Bruce didn't want to get him involved.

Whatever. The new kid would probably last a few months until he quit. Or, if Bruce is Bruce, Jason bets Batman will pay a visit to the kid's parents.

Jason's just here to kick back and enjoy the show.

He eyes the newspaper exclaiming about Gotham's newest tiny superhero. And judging by the vein already bulging in B's temple, there was going to be a lot of drama.

Jason smirked, oh yeah, a  _lot_ of drama. He's going to need popcorn for this.


	2. Welcome to Gotham City

Gotham isn't like other cities. Not even her sister city - Bludhaven.

She didn't have the beautiful skyscrapers of Metropolis or the beautiful view of the deep blue ocean in the smoking hole once called Coast City. No, of course not. This was, after all,  _Gotham._

Enough said.

In fact, Tim was pretty sure most of the sea life in Gotham Bay were mutated in some way by the gray water's many chemicals. And the most interesting thing about Gotham's architecture is it's extremely old creepy gargoyles. Nothing like the practically shining and glorious Metropolis City, where Superman himself resided.

And inside Gotham was a rotting core, filled with rats and scum and trash of all kind. It was the kind of place where people went into and never came back out.

But if it's so bad, why do people stay?

Many people have asked Gothamites the same question, in many different forms, over and over again, "Why do you stay?"

It's only logical. Because living in Gotham can only end in an early death.

To the outside world, Gotham is crazy.

Don't go to Gotham, they say behind their hands, as if they think you can't hear them perfectly fine, you might not come back.

That is, until Batman came into the picture.

The Dark Knight. The Protector of Gotham, and a new kind of superhero. Because unlike the picturesque and awespiring heroes like the Flash or Superman, Batman was another things entirely.

Not even a man. He became a legend.

Blurry pictures showing a dark and terrifying silhouette. Essentially the Boogeyman to Gotham's criminals, ruling over them with fear.

While some, those who didn't come from Gotham might say Batman wasn't a hero, Tim would think--

Gotham doesn't need a hero. It needed a Batman. And couldn't they see it was so much better now?

The prostitutes that no longer had to fear their pimps fists, or the kids that walked the streets that used to be owned by the gangs without a worry. Everyday, Tim could see so clearly, Gotham was becoming brighter, cleaner, better.

Why couldn't they see it?

People often stay in Gotham because they have no choice, money often being the case. But some don't. Some people stay because-- 

Because despite all of the rats and trash and scum that live in Gotham's rotten core... Gotham is  _home._

And home is where the heart is.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Tim sighs as he stares blankly at the news reporter speaking on the flat screen TV his parents bought but never used. Her obviously dyed (at least, to Tim) blonde hair blowing erratically in the wind as the reporter spoke at speeds that would do the Flash proud.

Finally, after a few minutes, Tim dully spoke up from where he was sitting at the couch, "You know you don't have to hide, right?"

A few moments of silence pass as Tim doesn't move from his position. And then--

A small, floating blue alien emerges from the shadows, thin white eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How did you notice me, Tim Drake? Was your attention not on the woman?"

Tim shrugged, "Takes one to know one I guess. I mean-- you've already gone through all my things in my room so you know about my... stalking phase."

Tim's eyes are still glued to the TV, now watching in almost fascination at the reporter starts talking even  _faster._ Holy crap, that woman should become an auctioneer or something, he thinks.

Yet Ganthet seemed to be even more confused. Except this time, he floated closer to the small boy before plopping down next to him in the couch.

"You do not seem bothered by my invasion of your privacy," He mused thoughtfully at the newest member of the Green Lantern Corps.

Tim snorted, finally peeling his eyes away to look at the diminutive creature, who looked even more like a blue Yoda on the cushion of the sofa, "Well, I certainly don't blame you for being paranoid, considering what happened with the last Green Lantern."

Ganthet's eyes grew sad at the mention of the once great Hal Jordan and he turned to look away for a moment, head briefly lost in a not-so-distant memory.

Tim continued, pretending not to have noticed, "By definition, you are a refugee, coming from a man slaughter eerily similar to the Holocaust. Of course you'll have trust issues. I would be more concerned if you trusted me immediately, especially considering I'm just a kid."

"Hmm..."

Ganthet hummed at the explanation, "If that is how you normally think, then I have no reason to worry."

He continued to look at Tim thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Tim asked curiously, but Ganthet didn't answer, instead floating off the couch. His red robe swishing as he flew above Tim.

Then suddenly he snapped, "Get up."

Startled at the sudden change in personality, Tim looked up at the alien in confusion.

"What?"

Ganthet huffed at the boy, "I have thought long and hard about your training, as there is no other Green Lantern to train you, I must do the task myself... You already have two parts of becoming a great Green Lantern: great willpower and the ability to conquer your fear..."

"But?" Tim prompted, raising an eyebrow at the alien.

Ganthet stopped in midair, thinking, "Hmmnn... Yes, that'll do."

Now irritated by the vague answers, Tim sighed, before getting up from his rather comfortable seat on the sofa.

"Fine, fine," he mock grumbled, "Just let me get ready, okay?"

Tim reached over to pick up the remote and turned off the TV, right as the blonde reporter launched off into another extremely impressive rant. Though Tim was kind of disappointed to see her go, he knew that he'd have to get used to Green Lantern duties coming first in his life from now on.

Meanwhile, Ganthet cleared his throat from above him, "First lesson," he said, "As a member of the Green Lantern Corps, you must be prepared at all times for duty to call."

Ganthet pointedly looked down at Tim's civilian wear, a ratty sweatshirt and jeans.

"Rather like your version of peace keepers, Green Lanterns also need to have their ring available at all times. And keep an eye on it, as enemies will be able to exploit your temporary weakness if they manage to steal your ring."

Tim sheepishly rubbed his head, nodding, "Yeah, sorry. But other people can take off my ring?"

He and Ganthet walked (or floated, in Ganthet's case) up the stairs until they reached Tim's room, stopping before his closet.

Ganthet continued his lecture as Tim opened the closet and began to rummage inside, nodding and grunting in all the right places to show he was paying attention. He carefully set aside random junk to eventually reach his concealed safebox, where the power lantern, ring, and more evidence of Tim's stalking phase were.

Now that he thought of it, Tim hadn't gone out to Gotham's rooftops since he met Ganthet yesterday night. And he probably didn't need to now with the whole "becoming a true Green Lantern" thing Ganthet kept on talking about.

Who knows? Now that he's a "superhero" now, maybe Tim could get _Robin_ to sign one of his Robin shirts.

 "... So it would be wiser to conceal the ring on your person instead of wearing it, leaving it open for taking."

Ganthet finally finished talking in time to hear--

Click.

The sound of the safe unlocking and the metal door silently swung open, revealing its treasure.

Tim's eyes automatically found the glowing green power lantern Ganthet had said powered the ring, his breath caught in his throat as the fanboy inside of him began mentally screaming.

He still couldn't really believe it. He was a _Green Lantern_ , now, superhero. And superheroes worked with  _Batman and Robin._

Tim couldn't help but say, "This is so cool!"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh," Tim turned around to see Ganthet's frown, "I mean--"

Tim coughed and schooled his no doubt excited expression into a face he was sure Mother would have been proud of.

"I was just mentally preparing myself for the no doubt long and hard work ahead of me to be a 'true Green Lantern'. I apologise if I offended you because of cultural difference." Tim automatically straightened his back under the blue aliens scrutinizing gaze.

"Hmmm..."

Ganthet hummed thoughtfully, "I accept your apology, Tim Drake..."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief, but paused at the next few words Ganthet spoke.

"... But your words have created a question I should have thought of before."

Tim coughed as he looked at the thoughtful creature, "Um, what is it?"

Ganthet rubbed his chin in a cliché wizard-like way before saying, "It appears I am in need of learning Earth's culture."

"Wait, what?"

Ganthet ignored Tim's gaping mouth and turned around, floating away as he rubbed his non-existent beard thoughtfully, "Put on your ring and join me outside in five minutes."

"Wait a moment," Tim called out after the blue floating Yoda, "What about my lesson?"

"We are still continuing your lesson, but tomorrow, I will be the student instead. Really, I should have thought of this predicament sooner-- but Hal Jordan had assured me that on Earth, watching the two-dimensional earthling holographic channel you call YouTube would teach me everything."

Tim's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets at this point as he overheard the alien's distracted rambling, but it would be the next sentence that Ganthet would say that would truly shock him.

"What a shame though, the videos of that feline playing the black and white keys were quite frankly, very enlightening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I'm pretty sure my version of Ganthet is OOC, so please comment below so I can write him better in the future!
> 
> Next chapter: the Green Nightlight and blue Yoda meet Batman and Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you think Tim would make an awesome Green Lantern? Because, pretty much his whole life, Tim's gotten through problems by sheer willpower and his big brain.
> 
> What do you think? Please comment for any suggestions for the story.


End file.
